Scott's Pack
by AzureFlameVirus
Summary: Scott finally has a wolf pack of his own and Derek doesn't quite believe it. AU Oneshot. No Ships sail during this particular work, though eye contact happens, so there is that.


Teen Wolf

**A/N: Hello adoring fans of the Teen Wolf Fandom. This is probably going to be my ONE and ONLY Teen Wolf fanfic ever so do please enjoy it and all its short glory. I wrote this simply because I found the idea completely hilarious. Credit goes to user Suuz for being my Beta on this particular work. I appologize beforehand for anything you may find offensive, disturbing, or just plain stupid. Though I don't think there is anything really offensive or disturbing in here. Its pretty clean. Stupid on the otherhand, that's an enterly different brand of story telling right there.**

**Beta: Suuz**

**Teen Wolf and all characters associated belong to MTV and whoever did the thing that made thing so yeah... not mine.**

* * *

Scott's Pack

The sun was setting in the west over Beacon Hills, and an eerie glow was cast over the forest canopy. Scott and Derek were glaring at each as they stood between the shadows amongst the fallen leaves. The tension in the air was thick, almost suffocating, as the two continued their silent conversation. Derek had his pack standing at quite a distance behind him; watching their Alpha and the wolf of whom had left their pack with a degree of unease. Things had grown exceedingly heavy between them, almost as though a wall would physically appear if they made their gazes intense enough.

"Scott, join my pack and I promise things will be easier for you, for your family." Derek kept his firm gaze on Scott, only glancing away for a millisecond to the human who was only half hiding behind a tree.

Scott's eyes narrowed, "I have my own pack now Derek. Just give up already!" His eyes flash red, causing Derek's eyes to widen. The older of the two took a few steps back. Sure Scott kind of had a pack, but they were all humans, it was more of a simulated pack. There's no way Scott became an Alpha, a REAL Alpha without wolves to follow him. Was there?

Derek regained his composure, taking a few strides toward Scott, his own eye glowing red, fangs protruding from his mouth. "Scott you are making a mistake." Though Derek wasn't sure if he really meant what he said anymore. Sure, he was happy for Scott, being an Alpha was an important achievement, but at the same time… "You don't want to make me your enemy."

The teenager extended his claws, a low rumbling growl resonating from his throat, "I'm not the one who started it Derek and you've given me no other choice; I have a pack."

Once again Derek was taken aback, he never expected Scott to resort to turning someone else, spread the very curse he claimed to loathe. "Then show me this so called pack!"

Scott nodded before tilting his now wolf-like face skyward, letting out a blood curdling howl, calling his pack to him.

At first there was nothing. No sound other than the wind and a few insects. Derek relaxed a bit. Perhaps Scott was bluffing and this was all a prank. Maybe he bought some weird contacts for his eyes to make it seem like he was an Alpha just to get Derek off his back. It sounds like an idea Stiles would come up with; Completely ridiculous. But then… Derek's ears perked up, the sound of light foot falls, coming from all directions. Ten. Twenty. No more like thirty pairs of feet, all heading in their direction. Had Scott gone completely insane? Derek began jerking his head around, his own pack drawing closer to him as they did the same.

Derek spotted movement in several directions, though he couldn't quite make out what they were. All of them were so fast, so agile, so… small? Within minutes Derek and his pack were completely surrounded… by dogs, tiny Chihuahuas, terriers, and collies, along side several larger breeds.

Before Derek could even think to stop himself he fell to the forest floor in a fit of laughter. This was just too much, a pack of PUPPIES! It was downright adorable, to think Scott's pack consisted of all the neighborhood dogs. Scott's expression fell into a sad frown, his cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment. "It-It's not funny! Stop laughing!" He pouted, like a child who'd been caught wetting the bed.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't!" Derek was literally rolling on the floor laughing, his pack did a bit better at holding in their desire to do the same; A bit.

Stiles walked over to his best friend, patting him on the shoulder, "Well Scott, you tried. I've got to say though, this is pretty cool." He glanced around at the many hounds that were either sniffing each other's rears, or pissing on the nearest tree. "No one will see it coming at least. You can catch the enemy off guard." He nodded to his own wisdom, as though his words of encouragement were beyond a doubt true.

Scott just turned slowly and buried his head in shame into his friend's welcoming shoulder. A few dogs gathered around his feet to rub against his legs for added comfort. "It's okay buddy, its okay." Stiles patted his friend on the head, while rubbing his back, as Derek finally managed to work his way down to a more convulsive form of silent laughter.

"We can get back to the whole 'join our pack' thing later." Isaac soothingly placed his hand on Scott's shoulder. "For now, you should head home and…" He paused choosing his words carefully, "And let your pack get back to their owners. I'm sure some of them wondering where Poochie is right about now." The corner of his lip twitched as he pictured the reunion of dog and owner in his head.

Stiles turned his head toward Isaac, "Yeah, I'll make sure he gets what he needs." He glanced toward Derek, who was, at that moment holding his stomach, and leaning an arm against a tree. "Oh, and Derek, work on your laugh." The Alpha wolf turned his head toward the human, his laughter finally ceased entirely, glaring as though to say 'Are you saying there's something wrong with my laugh?' At this Isaac chuckled, his hand sliding off Scott's shoulder, as he and the others left.

That night Scott slept over at Stiles, watching old movies, drinking soda, and eating at least two tubs of ice cream.

It's safe to say, Scott was embarrassed of his pack for the next six months, and required a bit of therapy. It didn't help when his enemies would burst into laughter once they saw his pathetic pack, but at the very least he always won those fights. Stiles was right. No one saw that coming.


End file.
